starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Adina Windu
|gender=Female |height=5'3" (1.60 m) |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |family = Mace Windu (husband) Leroy Windu (son) Madi Windu (daughter) |skin=Brown |cyber= |hidec= |era= |affiliation=*New Jedi Order *New Republic |masters= |apprentices=*Madi Windu *Siri Tachi }} Adina Gallia was a female Human Jedi Master who served the New Jedi Order during the Yuuzhan Vong War. As a revered Jedi Master, Gallia was naturally an exceptionally skilled member of the Order, who completed several notable assignments during her service to the Galaxy. Gallia was a key player in the Yuuzhan Vong War, where her actions saved countless lives during the devastating conflict. She later served as a chief negotiator during the Imperial-Republic Cold War, aimed at mending ties between the warring factions. Biography Early life Adina Gallia was born in 16 BBY on the planet Coruscant to diplomats from Corellia who happened to be at the Imperial capital at the time. Adi, though brought up on various planets and starships as a result of her parents work, spent the majority of her upbringing on Corellia and considered it her home. She was also of Tholothian royal blood via her mother's side and was considered a princess when she visited Tholoth. During her years as an apprentice, Gallia crafted a lightsaber using a synthetic red crystal, and befriended her fellow apprentices, Kyp Durron and Mace Windu. Gallia progressed through the academy and eventually graduated, and was elevated to the status of Knight. Personality and traits Adina Gallia was a highly intuitive woman with a sarcastic sense of humor. She was noted for being politically savvy and very well known within the political spheres of the Core Worlds' representatives. Her understanding of the New Republic's complexities was natural, and she developed an extensive list of contacts. Gallia had no qualms about bringing the fight to the enemy, and she had a reputation as an aggressive warrior. Nevertheless, she was also a strict and focused woman, which often led her to criticize certain outrageous tactics by her peers. Opposed to tyranny or slavery in any form, Gallia was particularly appalled when she saw the art of the Malastarian palace and its depiction of the subservient lifestyle of the Dugs to their Gran masters. Though the daughter of Corellian parents, Master Gallia was notable for wearing a traditional Tholoth headdress. She not only had ancestors from the planet Tholoth but was also of royal blood and was proud of her heritage. Powers and abilities ]] Like all Jedi, Master Gallia was taught the ways of lightsaber combat and the uses of the Force. During her lightsaber studies, Master Gallia chose to adopt a reverse one-handed grip when wielding the blade, giving her the ability to counter attacks with long, wide swings and strikes. Over the other six forms of lightsaber style, Master Gallia preferred to employ an aggressive and physically demanding style of fighting. Master Gallia's skill with a lightsaber was only rivaled by her affinity for piloting starfighters in battle, having trained with the renowned ace pilot Corran Horn. Indeed, Master Windu chose Gallia to lead her fellow Jedi in the space battle over ? while the other Jedi engaged the Yuuzhan Vong on the ground. Using the callsign "Shooting Star", Master Gallia was assigned many missions by the New Republic where she employed her piloting skills. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi aces Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Council members of the New Jedi Order Category:Force-sensitives Category:Ghôsh Windu Category:Royalty